The Mind of a Queen, The Body of a Dragon and The Soul of a Goddess
by AkumaVixen
Summary: Floating though the abyss of time was an experience for me. However when I look back into my memories a feeling of lost took over me and I am unable to understand why I was called a Queen and why My Body was able to take hits and shrug it off as nothing nor this feeling of Being something Other worldly. Main!Oc. Normal canon pairings Ocx?(kinda) M rating just in case!
1. To the Embers that burn

**Author's Note**

 **So I'm not all that great out spelling and grammar, which I'm saying this now before anyone see this and is like Da Fuck, Gurrrrl you need some milk….. Sorry anyways I would Love if you see any mistakes kinda point them out so I can see what I did wrong, and hey if you find yourself liking the story and want to Help, I'll always Love a Beta. I also want to note this will get very dark in themes, I'll try to keep with Fairy Tail Light Hearted nature as much as I can but it will get very dark So please don't kill me about it.**

 _The Castle was falling, the sky blacken with smoke as well as the air, houses all around burning down. The screams of many calling out for help, crying out in horrible pain from the fire licking their skin, children yelling out to their mother's body and Parents over their child brunt bodies. My eyes water at the ash falling into them, stinging in pain, blurring the hell I was seeing, the orange blur glaring,growing next to me. Embers softly stinging my skin, fading to leave angry, red blotches as a reminder. My vision was fading as I try blinking away the ash that had fallen into my eyes.A hushed voice tickled the inside of my ear, cold hands wrap around my waist. The feeling of something clawing itself out, I felt paralyzed, alone, spoken softly as nothing more than a whisper._

 **SO Yea, not the First Chapter per say more Like A Prologue. I really do want to point out I am making this a Mature rating because of the themes I'll be dealing with in this story, its just a BIG precaution and also I'll be taking Information from the latest chapters in the manga. Review if you think this little Tease Prologue was good or Review if you hate it and think it sucks.**


	2. The simple mundane life of a cannoil

**Author's Note**

 **Wow It seems people Liked my little Teaser, I'm so happy ^~^. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope this makes some lovely peoples day (btw this will mostly be in first person unless told otherwise)**

Waking up after a nightmare always felt surreal, for many moments I can't seem to tell what is fact or fiction. A feeling of something softly ghosting over my skin, I look down with shock golden eyes to only see a long strand of orangeish ginger hair.

"Heh I'm scared of my hair, I should cut you soon" spoken softly to no one in particular. In the distance i could hear bells coming from Kardia Cathedral. "Ehhh do i really have to get up." A sudden loud and booming knock came from my front door "HOLD ON" I yelled out to whomever was behind the door. Tripping from the warm covers of my bed. I force on some dull blue sweatpants and a bright lime green tank. I rush over to the front door, twisting the brass knob. The rather Busty Knight stood there looking rather gleefully. "Hi Erza, ready for the shopping trip?" She nods, excited about shopping. He face the drop and a rather dull and bland look was sent my way "What?" I question knowing full well it was most likely my choice of tacky clothes.

"I try to Be nice Rayna but you look like a.. Well mess" she finish off trying to find the words she needed.

"Well yea, I did just get up. I had to throw something on, now if I had known it was you at the door I would have just let you in."She casually pushes me to the side and walks straight to my closet.

"Rayna I'm picking your clothes" I could hear her opening the doors to my closet so I walk over to where she was.

"So?" I question as she Handed me a dark purple lace crop top that had long sleeves, and shades of purple ombre tight skinny jeans.

"There we go, purples are your best color." I nodded and got changed right there. Stripping from my shirt first, for a second I could feel her eyes looking at all the scars on my back. I continued and got out of the sweats i was in, I reach over towards my simple overused bra, and quickly put everything on, and then ran a brush as quickly as I can though my long hair.

"Ready!" I Smile brightly to Erza.

Erza and I, ended up shop for a rather long time. Our Arms filled with bags of different clothes.

"So." I said to start another conversation "What kind of Mission are you going on?"

"It's a simple one, it'll just a long time to get there, about a 2 day trip I would say to get there" She simply said

"Sounds boring" I comment with a bored tone. We made a turn to where the fairy hills was to go drop off Erza's stuff, and to get her wagon of suitcases.

"And what about you Rayna, as long as I remember you've never taken a job before, sure you do follow others but you stand on the sidelines and watch" She question seriously.

"Never care to. Its dull and I have no need for the cash that comes along with it." I spoke without much effort. "I've taken missions that would take many lives and finish then without a single problem." I looked down at my feet, staring down at black boots with little emotion on my face. "Sure one day i'll take one again but…"

"You want something that gives you a challenge or is fun" We stop right in front of the entrance. "My next job I take," I glance at her. "You're coming with." I tried to say something about it "AND YOU WILL HAVE SO MUCH FUN THAT YOU'LL KEEP COMING ON JOBS WITH ME" I smiled at her, gave a small nod and left her to go to the guild. As I walk down the hill I turn around and with the biggest grin I could muster I yell "GOOD LUCK ON THAT JOB, YOU BETTER FIND A DAMN GOOD ONE FOR US!"

Walking into the guild is always weird; fighting, throwing and magic causing mayhem and at the center of it all was Natsu.

"Ahhhhhhhh" the Blond next to me scream.

"It's always like this," I held out my hand "Name's Rayna" she took my hand and shook it.

"Nice to met you I'm Lucy, I want to join the guild" I nodded and gestured over to the looming figure.

"Oh i didn't realize you were here Master" Mira said popping up from the ground.. For some reason.

"Master!" Lucy squealed in shock, staring up in horror.

"Hahahahahaha Talk about a bunch of babies, Look like I won this round" Natsu exclaim before getting stomp on by the Master.

"Oh and who is this a new recruit?" The Master Ask to Lucy, who in turn was freaking out. He shifted to Normal size and gave her a proper welcome. He then became serious, I look down to see stacks of papers. I sadly knew what was going on. He Jump up to the second for to gather everyone attention. "You've gone and done it again you fools, Just take a look at the paper work the magic council sent me this time. This is the biggest pile of complaints yet. HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MINDS, all you kids are good for is getting the higher ups mad at me." Mostly everyone had their heads down in shame, I could hear the Master grumbling about something under his breath and finally after he let us feel a bit shameful he continue his speech "However," Setting fire to the papers "I say the Heck with the magic council." Tossing the burning papers to our local dragon slayer. "Now Listen Up, any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason right. Magic isn't some kind of miraculous power, it is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect perform magic one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus. It should take over your being and come pouring out of you soul. If all we do is worry about following rules then our magic will never progress. Don't let those blow hards on the council scare you, follow the path you believe in. Cause that what makes the Fairy Tail guild NUMBER ONE!" We all laugh and smile, and raise our arm to the Fairy Tail symbol.

Finally After while everyone calm back down, Mira was busy getting the newbie stamp with the guild mark and I finally went upstairs. Even though it was still loud downstairs, upstairs seem to have a chill and relaxed vibe to it, don't get me wrong the upstairs have had fight breaking out but that's mostly do to a certain lightning Asshole. Speaking of which was listening to music, I mouth a simple hello and went to look at the S class jobs to see if I can figure out which she gonna pick for us.

"And here I thought you don't take jobs," Laxus said in a snarky tone.

"I don't care for them, however Erza want to do one together and so I'm trying to figure out which one she gonna take us on." He shut up, and just went right back to listening to music. Sure he an Asshole to many people in the guild and trust me a rather big asshole at that but for me he'll just give me a snarky remark and then continue on his day. I kept glancing at the jobs and simply went back home to enjoy My two days of slacker rest.

"The Place is so nice and cute, as well as cheap. I'm glad I took your advice Rayna." Lucy cheerful said while smiling at me. I gave a nonchalant wave.

"It really wasn't a problem The landlady there been looking to rent it out so I just passed on the message, but I'm glad you like it."I chuckled. She got up from her seat and point over to the request board.

"Tho I need some money to keep it" she joked and went over to the board. I looked down to see a beautiful cannoli waiting for me to eat it. I took a small bite and was delighted of the sweet tasting of it. From my right ear I could hear Natsu and Gray arguing about something as well as Loki trying to pick up Lucy for his "Love Team", I was thinking about saving the poor girl from that fate but.. I started to crack up Lucy was a Celestial and poor Loki is well.. Pfff. He ended up running away from her, and Mira giving her a quick run down of why Loki ran away. I breath in, enjoying the sillyness of the guild and ended up laughing along with the Guild at Natsu and Gray.

"WE GOT BAD NEWS" Loki announced, everyone gasp in shock and looked his way. "Its Erza she on her way here." he continued seriously. The almost everyone freaked out at the news, tho I just sat there not really caring, and Listening to the sound of her footsteps coming closer and closer to the Guild, Everyone was dead quiet as She step into the hall. Erza, Holding what Looks Like a horn? Or what it seems so from me was glancing around, She sat her horn? Down on the floor.

"I Have Returned where is the Master?" She inquired

"Welcome back Erza, the Master is at a conference right now." Mira answer with no hesitation.

"I See." Erza gave a nodded was asked something about her monster horn. "Now Listen Up," Everyone became tense "While I was on the Road I heard a few is Fairy Tail been causing nothing but trouble as of late, Master may not care but I most certainly do" She turn her head to Look over at Cana, who was drinking at the time. "Cana, you need to stop drinking so much alcohol," She turned and Look straight at the dancing mage "Visitor please take the dancing outside, Wakaba get rid of that filthy habit" She looked over by the request board "Nab why are you still here pick a job from the request board" and Lastly Look over at Macao "Macao.." He straighten up, she gave a sigh.

"Please just say something" he bawled

"I don't even know where to begin with you," He was about to say something for his defence but I cut him off.

"Erza why should it matter, you've destroy towns without thinking, but do the master ever get onto you? No." I motioned, She Nodded and look at Natsu and Gray who were doing a weird fighting and cowering routine.

"Oooh hey there Erza we're just hanging out Like friends tend to do" Gray sputtered while Natsu gave a weak Aye.

"That's great, tho even best friends fight every once and awhile"

"N-No N-No we aren't best friends or anything like that' he argued with natsu giving a small Aye. Mira told Lucy why the boys were scared of her.

"Whats going on, something up I can tell by your body language" I Spoke up

"Thats right, Rayna, Natsu and Gray I need you to do me a favor, while traveling I overheard something that has me worried. Normally I would consult with the Master however since he not here now and this is a matter of utmost importance," She glance at Natsu and Gray "you two are the strongest I could think about without having to ask Rayna for much help," she look over to me "And You Rayna I ask for you to come as back up, I don't expect for you to fight however if need be a shield and some healing would be nice, I could really use all of your help."

"Hell why not, I'll be grabbing some weapons. We start tomorrow right?" I asked she gave a rather dumb folded look.

"What," I asked as I started to walk to the door. "I think it's about time I let my magic flow free again. See ya at the train station" walking right out the door and down to My apartment to get ready.

(3rd pov at fairy tail)

The Guild look in shock and horror at what the now gone Heaven mage said.

"Why is everyone acting so weird?" Luck asked being clueless about what is happening.

"Everyone is worried because the last job she took was about 92 years ago," Mira, who was look at the last date that had Rayna name on it, told Lucy.

"WHAT BUT SHE LOOKS LIKE SHE IN HER EARLY 20s?" Lucy freaked out…

 **Author's Note**

 **So Yea I try to get a lot of Lines from the anime, tho I will use a bit of the manga as well. I wanted to use something from the Manga Like Gray smoking habit, but idk maybe I'll add it in there and maybe not in later chapters. I wanted to ask if I could change up some of the filters eps into like a Learn about you character show or something (not all of the filters but a few) that had like Stats of characters and another way to see things they Like or Dislike and it would be hosted by Jason Idk just something cool. Anyways I hope you like the chapter and tell me if you like it or what you think could make it better? See ya Loves~**

 **Sign- Aku-chan**


End file.
